


"Maybe I should show you then."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Max [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: After Max' amazing race in Brazil he needs some alone time with his girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the end isn't the best because I was sort of lost on how to finish, so sorry.

Your pov

I smile and wrap my arms around Max’ neck when he’s finally able to walk away from all the interviews.  
“Hey.” He chuckles as he wraps his arms around my waist.  
“Hi.” I smile up at him. “You were amazing!”  
“Thank you.” He mutters before he leans down to kiss me. His lips are a millimeter away from mine when we’re interrupted.  
“Max.” Jos says and I turn my head to hide the blush on my cheeks. Max presses a kiss to my temple before he turns to face his dad. “You did good today; I’m proud of you.” Jos says.  
“Thanks dad.” Max says and he receives a firm pat on his shoulder from his dad, who then gives me a short glance before leaving the room. His dad still doesn’t really like me; he thinks I’m a distraction. “Let’s get back to the hotel.” Max suggests as he pecks my lips before he goes to grab his stuff.

Arriving in our room Max drops his bag on the ground before turning to face me. He pulls me close and I wrap my arms around his neck. I smile up at him; happy with finally having some privacy. He finally leans down and kisses me and I stand on the tips of my toes so he doesn’t have to hunch over too much and to push back against his lips. His grip around my waist tightens as his tongue slips into my mouth. I move one of my hands into his hair and slightly tug on it. It feels so good to finally have him all to myself again. When we pull away we’re both out of breath; our chests heaving up and down as he rests his forehead on mine.  
“Sorry about my dad.” He whispers.  
I lightly shake my head. “Can we not talk about your dad right now?” I ask as I pull him back down for another kiss. “You were amazing.” I murmur against his lips.  
“Thanks, but you already said that.” He responds and I squeal in surprise when he lifts me up to carry me to the bed. He chuckles at my reaction as he carefully lays me down and crawls on top of me.  
“Maybe I should show you then.” I say as my hands slide down his chest to the hem of his shirt.  
“Maybe you should.”

My head rests against his chest as we both catch our breath. His arm is wrapped around my waist and he presses a kiss to my forehead.  
“You’re amazing.” He breaths out. I blush and hide my face in his chest, which makes Max laugh at me. “You’re adorable.” He adds as he pulls me closer to his side. “Thank you for coming this weekend.” He says after a few moments of silence; I’m drawing shapes on his chest and I can feel him playing with my hair.  
“My pleasure.” I smile against his skin and he chuckles slightly when he gets the double meaning of my words.  
“I really mean it though, babe.” He sighs. “I don’t think I would have survived another week without you.”  
“I’m sure you would have been fine.” I mumble against his chest.  
He shakes his head. “You have absolutely no idea how much I need you.” He whispers. “I love you so much.”  
I pull away from his chest so I can look up at him. “I love you too Max.” I say as I press a light kiss to his jaw. “So much.”


End file.
